Una rosa en navidad
by DinastyF
Summary: Sumary: Aquél pequeño pelirrojo le había ido a visitar esa su primera noche de navidad dentro de la habitación de un frío y solitario hospital, regalándole una cálida sonrisa y compañía para su corazón, al igual que una hermosa rosa roja. LavixAllen
1. Chapter 1

UNA ROSA EN NAVIDAD

Hola de nuevo, como han estado, últimamente lo único que he podido traer son puros one shots, y uno que otro fic, pero con pocos capis, de todos modos se que me comprenden ne?, por que esta vez les traigo otro mini fic, si así se le podría llamar, consta de dos capis, demo, lo bueno es que contiene lemon, je jeje XD. Algo cortito, demo fue lo mejor que pude hacer, snif, snif, en fin, solo espero que lo disfruten como siempre nn, y recuerden, espero ansiosa sus reviews o criticas. Díganme que tanto les gustó ¿vale?

Los dejo con el fic nn

**UNA ROSA EN NAVIDAD**

_**Capitulo 1. Te regalo una rosa**_

D gray man- Musician

Su niñez no fue una muy bonita que digamos, pues desde que nació había tenido la mala fortuna de llevar consigo una maldición en su brazo izquierdo. A causa de eso sus padres lo rechazaron, y terminó trabajando en un circo. A la edad de aproximadamente 5 años.

Se la vivía haciendo actos malabarismo, y muchas otras cosas mas, mas sin embargo nunca estaba feliz por ello, al contrario, lo único que mas le pedía a las estrellas era encontrar el calor de un hogar una vez mas, ahora que sus padres lo habían echado de su vida.

Lamentablemente su estancia en el circo no fue grande, pues los pescaron en la movida, ya que el circo no tenía el permiso para funcionar. Así entonces el niño se volvió a quedar solo, aunque gracias a la ayuda de aquella poderosa justicia fue como llegó a parar a un orfanato, era un buen hogar para empezar, pero no lo que realmente deseaba, pues pocos días pasaron para que los demás niños de ahí le odiaran, creyéndolo fenómeno. La única compañía que tuvo en aquél entonces fue una hermosa niña de 8 años, que formaba parte de entre todas las monjas, ella era la única que lo comprendía, y muy a pesar de su corta edad llegó a sentir un profundo y desconocido sentimiento hacia ella (le era desconocido por que era la primera vez que lo experimentaba). La chica se llamaba Ángela.

Sin embargo, su estancia tampoco fue larga, pues después de discutirlo decidieron llevarlo a un hospital, con tal de hacer que esa "enfermedad" desapareciera de su brazo, cosa que no les resultó para nada fácil a los doctores, quienes de verdad creyeron que se trataba de una maldición.

El chico permaneció dentro de esa lúgubre y húmeda habitación de hospital una larga semana, sin la compañía de nadie. Pero al parecer la soledad se había ido al haberle traído una visita mas a su pequeña vida. Se trataba de un niño de más o menos la edad que la de Ángela, 8 años; lucía ropas extrañas para aquél chico de castaños cabellos: parecía una especie de chal o "cobija" según así lo interpretaba el más pequeño. De color verde, al igual que unos largos botines cafés, y un parche en su ojo derecho. Sus cabellos eran pelirrojos, y al parecer se veía que era un chico demasiado alegre, ya que al ver al niño le regaló una tierna sonrisa que hizo que instantáneamente se sonrojara.

--hola, ¿Por qué estás tan solo?, ¿Y tus padres, que ha pasado con ellos?, ¿Por qué has llegado a parar a este hospital?—eran preguntas sin duda algo complicadas de responder, puesto que la primera ni el sabía su respuesta, mientras que la segunda prefería no mencionar nada de eso, y en cuanto a la tercera, eso le entristeció mucho mas, sombreando con ello la mirada.

--p-perdón, no era mi intención, es que soy algo curioso—seguía sonriéndole.--¿Cómo te llamas?—esa si la podía responder

--Allen

--¿Allen?, es un bonito nombre, yo soy el número 49, no tengo un nombre en particular, pero tu me puedes decir tu amigo nn—extraño nombre para alguien, pues sonaba a nombre de experimento, cosa que le causaba escalofríos.

Se la pasaron así un buen rato, y después de todo el pequeño sintió que ya no estaba solo, por primera vez se sentía tan a gusto al platicar o escuchar a alguien durante horas, le parecía sumamente entretenido que el otro niño le contara un sin fin de cosas. Aunque aún así el creyera que solo fueran piñas, por eso se soltaba riendo muy a menudo.

Después de un largo rato de entretenimiento el mayor de los dos escuchó el llamado de su "abuelo", cosa que le entristeció un poco, pues llegaba la hora de marcharse.

--¡o.o, es mi abuelo!, lo siento, temo que te tendré que dejar solo una vez mas, ¿podrás perdonarme?—se acercaba a su lado, para acariciarle la mejilla, la cual ahora lucía sonrojada y llena de lágrimas. El pequeño simplemente sin saber como reaccionar supo decirle que si, que no se preocupara con una fuerte y gran sonrisa, pues sentía que tarde o temprano se tendría que acostumbrar a la soledad.

El pelirrojo, al ver esa hermosa sonrisa decidió darle como agradecimiento por ella y por su valioso tiempo una rosa roja, la cual le colocó entre sus manitas, después se despidió de él, extrañamente, con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Y por último le regaló también él una sonrisa.

--espero que nos podamos volver a ver una vez mas nn—le decía adiós moviendo su manita.

Para ser tan pequeño apenas logró entender el significado de ese beso, pero no quería creer que por ser un niño llegara a sentirse como cuando estaba con la linda Ángela.

Hubo pasado una semana, para darse cuenta de que tal ves ya no volvería a ver a ese agradable niño, pues por fin había llegado el día de la visita por parte de aquellos sus futuros padres. De entre todos los niños, el había sido el único que había sido adoptado por únicamente un hombre. Peculiar, pero sin duda sentía que se iba a llevar muy bien con él, pues cuando este lo saludó, le dieron ganas de sonreírle.

Después de aquél día, hubo pasado un mes entero al lado de esa persona su nuevo padre, quien no dejaba de sorprenderlo por lo finamente que vestía y sus raros pero atractivos modales. Esta persona mas que nadie fue quien le enseñó una manera de protegerse ante la adversidad y sus problemas, mas que nada le enseñó a ser fuerte.

Para él tal ves no significó mucho esa navidad, no mucho como los otros niños de su edad lo pensaban, y es que en realidad no tenía con quien pasarla, pero si, terminó descubriendo el amor a la vida y a las personas que te rodeaban, comenzaba a descubrir y a comprender que en este mundo no solo había personas malas, si no también personas con un gran sentido del humor y buena manera de ser, personas que valía la pena guardar en el corazón.

Hubo pasado una semana, cuando él y aquél su padre llamado Mana, decidieron dejar la ciudad, recorriendo un largo camino a pie, desafortunadamente el lugar al que querían llegar se encontraba mucho muy lejos todavía, y el pequeño sentía que se le acababa cada vez el mundo de lo cansado que se sentía. Sin embargo, no se pudo rendir, pues con las palabras de su padre fue como llegó a superar ese cansancio.

La mala suerte no tardó en llegarle cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre yacía ahora en el suelo, con un terrible dolor en el pecho. Quiso hacer algo por ayudarlo, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde como para pedir ayuda a alguien, pues minutos después él se había marchado.

Con el corazón destrozado y lágrimas en los ojos volvió de nuevo a aquella eterna oscuridad que siempre le había seguido: la soledad. Y lo malo era que a partir de ahí todo traería consigo un sin fin de malezas y desgracias que algún día terminaría por lamentar. Y es que al haber matado a su padre con sus propias manos, jamás se lo perdonó el simple hecho de haber caído en la cruel trampa de aquél demonio a quien todos conocían como el Conde del Milenio.

Nunca en su corta niñez tuvo la ayuda de alguien que lo orientara para no llegar a caer en ese error, y lamentablemente la maldición se le extendió más, con una terrible herida en su ojo izquierdo.

Con el pasar de los años hubo crecido y madurado, llegándose a dar cuenta de que después de todo no había sido tan malo el haber nacido con esa maldición, pues había llegado a aspirante de exorcista, y mas que nada seguía caminando por el duro camino de la vida como se lo había prometido a su padre, Mana.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que vio a aquél pequeño pelirrojo, de quien ya no se acordaba, pero tras haber sufrido un accidente que lo dejó medio ciego, al perder por un tiempo su ojo izquierdo, una sorpresa le llegó de nuevo a la vida, pues ese día al abrir los ojos se encontró con que en la entrada de la habitación en la que yacía descansando estaba un extraño chico de pelirrojos cabellos y loca sonrisa.

--¡Hola, yo soy Lavi, mucho gusto!—tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, y cuanto había crecido, sin duda, pero lo que mas le había sorprendido era el hecho de que algo diferente había en él que hace 10 años y eso era: el color de su cabello.

--mucho gusto—él simplemente se sorprendía de ver a alguien "nuevo".

Mucho tiempo fue el que pasaron juntos, y sin duda se hicieron muy buenos amigos, siempre se ayudaban en las misiones, y parecía ser que nunca se guardaban ni un solo secreto, aunque, ¡esperen un momento!, ¿ninguno? Lavi les había mencionado que era aprendiz de Bookman, mas sin embargo no lo que esto significaba. Todo el tiempo estaba rompiendo las reglas de lo que era exactamente su papel, ya que siempre terminaba por familiarizarse con aquello que pronto se convertiría en recuerdos más de la historia del mundo. Así fue como llegó a conocerse como un exorcista mas, cuando ni siquiera tenía derecho a serlo, por que él ya tenía un papel en esta vida, y uno muy importante. Tantas veces se lo había mencionado el anciano que con él iba. No te llegues a emparejar y encariñar con ellos. En pocas palabras, un Bookman no debe tener sentimientos.

¡Si, claro, que patético, no podía hacer eso, en todo caso ya no sería un humano, puesto que tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos, y mas por que desafortunadamente, para mala suerte del Bookman, su pelirrojo aprendiz ya se estaba empezando a enamorar de aquél peliblanco!

Un día de navidad en la orden, decidió decirle todo lo que tenía guardado a ese hermoso niño, algo que no era información, si no sentimientos que llenaban su corazón.

Y eso fue justo después de la gran cena, cuando llegaba el momento de dar y recibir regalos.

Para el peliblanco esa era la primera navidad que convivía en compañía de otros, y sin duda se le hacía muy melancólica, pues una navidad atrás, la primera para él, había tenido el regalo de ser adoptado por Mana, y conocer por primera vez el amor fraternal.

Habiendo recibido todos sus respectivos regalos el gran comedor se fue vaciando, dejando a un muy alegre Allen con su inseparable amiguito Tim sentados en una de las mesas y colocándose el regalo que Lenalee le había dado, una calientita y acogedora bufanda roja.

--Que bonito, ¿no Tim?, este día. Es la primera vez que no la paso solo……Mana—después de haberse levantado se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que tenía el comedor, y al quedarse muy entretenido viendo la luna se acordó de Mana, y así sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Poco tiempo después sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Se trataba de su mejor amigo, Lavi.

--¿Estás bien?—sabía sin duda lo doloroso que en parte podría ser un día tan especial como este para aquél peliblanco, y mas que nada deseaba estar con él para evitar que se volviera a sentir tan solo como aquella vez en el hospital.

--¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo?, en un día como este. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, para volver a platicar como aquella vez—yacía abrazándolo del cuello mientras que ambos volteaban a observar a la luna. Instantes después de mencionar todo eso, colocó su cabeza en la espalda del chico mismo.

--n-no. No me acuerdo—simplemente respondía, mientras sentía como era envuelto por un inmenso calor que sin duda lo llenaba. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, tan cálido, tan lleno de paz.

--entonces, ¿con esto lo podrás recordar?—dejó de abrazarlo para colocar una rosa roja en sus manos, y después darle un beso en la mejilla. Terminando por sonreírle.

--¡O.O!, ¡n-no es posible, tu…tu eras…!—al haberse tocado la mejilla pudo recordar aquella escena, que difícilmente le llegó a la mente. El misterioso niño con el nombre de no. 49. y si, al parecer cuando lo miró a los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que tenían el mismo brillo que los de aquél niño.

--¿p-pero por que?, ¿Por qué tenías en aquél entonces ese nombre?

--Es una larga historia, y es parte de ser un Bookman. Verás…--ambos se sentaron en el suelo con la ventana a sus espaldas—El ser Bookman trae una gran responsabilidad, y mas que nada requiere tiempo, pero sobre todo, una cosa muy importante que no se debe nunca olvidar: Toda la información que recolectes, y a las personas que conozcas, algún día habrás de olvidarlas, pues no son mas que simple tinta en el papel de la historia.

Es difícil hacerlo, y mas ahora que he conocido a unos grandes amigos, por eso yo no quería ser un Bookman, pero el abuelo ha estado insistiendo mucho que un día voy a terminar por marcharme de nuevo y cambiar mi nombre una vez mas—el peliblanco quedó por demás desilusionado, pues no sabía que Lavi tendría que irse, y no quería que eso sucediera. Sus ojos entonces comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas, entonces se paró del suelo, y sacudiéndose se marchó del comedor, el Bookman lo siguió hasta que hubieron llegado a la habitación del primero

--¡Allen, espera, no te vayas, tienes que entenderlo!

--¡Entender que, que te irás, que nos olvidarás!, ¡Por que, por que debo entenderlo!—yacía con las mejillas totalmente encendidas por que lo que en esos momentos sentía era algo sumamente indescriptible, no deseaba perder su amistad, no así, y mas que nada, no deseaba dejar de sentir eso que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

--¡Allen, vamos, no te pongas así!—cuando lograron entrar a la habitación la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y sin querer el peliblanco casi cae al suelo, a causa de haber tropezado con el amarillo Golem, esto causó que también quedara en los brazos del pelirrojo y sumamente rojo este último terminó por besarle los labios.

--¡No, no hagas eso!—lucía asustado y muy molesto, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pues ambos eran chicos.

--¡por que lo niegas, no lo hagas, ambos sabemos el significado de esto!—terminó por acorralarlo en la pared y así se quedaron durante unos minutos, viéndose a los ojos profundamente.

--¡Lavi, yo…!

--¡No, yo soy el que te debería de pedir perdón!, por no haberte dicho esto antes, por haberte lastimado así, perdóname, Allen—lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez el que salió llorando fue él. Y otro rato de silencio los acompañó, para después romper el hechizo volviendo a unir sus labios, esta vez mas lentamente y con un deseo enorme. Permanecieron pegados un buen rato, saboreándose el uno al otro, sintiendo aquél calor dentro de sus cuerpos. Y experimentando una sensación muy placentera.

Después se daban espacio para respirar, y continuaban haciéndolo, sin parar. Eso que estaban sintiendo era increíble. Pero cuando hubieron parado por última vez sin saber por que decidieron seguir más allá de solo eso. Convirtieron aquél momento en un poco de caricias que a cada momento se tornaban placenteras.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a jugar con su cuerpo, quitándole la playera y acariciándole el pecho, él solo se derretía ante el contacto de la lengua de aquél chico, y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

--No te vayas—decía entre cortadamente, mientras sentía como el pelirrojo jugaba con sus tetillas, lamiéndolas y chapándolas suavemente.

--Quédate…q-quédate—bajaba un poco mas, hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde el pantalón terminó por detenerlo y hacerlo dudar un poco.

--¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?—sabía por que, pero deseaba escucharlo de los labios de aquél niño.

--por que…por que…--la duda se había ido, cuando por fin logró escuchar eso que tanto resonaba en su cabeza.

--Te amo—entonces fue así como decidió empezar con la parte más difícil, le desabrochó y bajó los pantalones, descubriendo a su ahora erecto miembro, el cual introdujo en su boca después de lamerlo un poco.

--aah…La-Lavi

--Yo también…Te amo, Allen—y sin más olvidaron las palabras, para dar paso a lo más importante. Demostrando lo mucho que lo quería, después de hacer eso, comenzó por estimularlo un poco, al meterle dos dedos a su entrada, lo suficiente como para hacerlo venirse. El chico solo pegó un grito y comenzó a gemir poco a poco. Para entonces no pudo detenerse cuando sin saber como, comenzó a sentir como se movía el miembro del pelirrojo dentro de si. Cada vez más rápido, haciéndolo llorar del placer que sentía. Al final, terminó por venirse mientras abrazaba fuertemente a aquél el amo de su corazón: Lavi.

Un mes entero fue el que pasaron juntos, y sin que nadie lo notara cada día comenzaban a quererse un poco mas, siempre iban agarrados de la mano, por petición del pelirrojo, y sin duda las mañanas a la hora del almuerzo eran muy agradables, sobre todo las noches, que a veces solían dormir juntos en una misma habitación. El amor los tomó por sorpresa, y los flechó a ambos, pero Lavi había olvidado por completo cual era aquí su principal misión, y que algún día tenía que marcharse para seguir llevándola acabo.

El día de su partida llegó una mañana nevada de invierno, donde dejó muy acurrucado y profundamente dormido al peliblanco. Para cuando este hubo despertado recordó aquellas palabras y rápidamente se vistió para salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la orden, donde vio al pelirrojo por última vez. Desafortunadamente se habían hecho la promesa de no despedirse en persona, pues no querían encontrarse llorando y que el pelirrojo se fuera con una cara de tristeza por parte de su chico favorito.

Al cabo de unos minutos de que lo vio alejarse corrió con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la ciudad, donde se detuvo en aquél lago favorito del pelirrojo. Por unos instantes se puso a contemplar aquél su triste rostro, y muy molesto le lanzó una piedra para que se desvaneciera, ahí segundos después se tiró al suelo y se quedó sentado, llorando, mientras salía el sol a acompañarlo. En su cuarto yacía aquella hermosa rosa roja que el chico le había regalado, extrañamente no se había marchitado, y es que esa rosa era muy especial, pues permanecía abierta y siempre viva gracias al amor que ambos le habían dado. Ahora Allen se encargaría de cuidar de ella por siempre, por que eso significaba cuanto era lo que su amor por Lavi duraba….

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2. Te regalo para siempre mi corazón**_

_**(El último latido de un héroe)**_

**Advertencia**: Muerte de un personaje, sniff, snif  
**rating:** T  
**Parejas**: LavixAllen

Olvidé ponerles esto, pero es para que se den cuenta de cómo estará mas o menos este capi. Agradezco a todititas y todas sus reviews, espero que ahora haya mas, y aquellas que me agregaron a sus favoritos mil gracias, este fic, lo hice para fans como ustedes, primera vez que me sale algo tan bello!! T.T, pobre del personaje que se muere, ¡ñoooo! ¡onegai, no me maten por eso, si quieren lanzenme de tomates, demo, snif, no me manden al otro mundo!

ah, otra cosita, les menciono que hay ocasiones en las que piensan los personajes, como el simbolo que pongo no aparece, espero que este si, y entonces así sabrán identificar los pensamientos. se trata de esta estrellita espero que salga nn

Cage-Dir en grey

Hubieron pasado 2 años después de su partida, y él parecía sentirse mas tranquilo, sin embargo había algo que demostraba la razón de su tranquilidad: la rosa.

Conforme pasaban los días ella se marchitaba, hasta que hubo un día en el que se secó, ¿razón?, Allen ya no parecía acordarse de aquél chico. ¿Pero por que, por que lo había olvidado?, debido a un pequeño accidente que había ocurrido dos días después de su partida. Al parecer todo culpa de Komurin, hizo que perdiera la memoria, y a causa de eso ha estado todo el tiempo en entrenamiento, por medio de preguntas que tanto Lenalee como Kanda (no queriendo pero por que así lo había pedido Komui, ya que había algo muy importante que el peliblanco debía recordar, y a toda costa) le han estado haciendo.

Pero lo malo del asunto era que seguía sin recordar eso tan importante y tampoco el amor hacia el pelirrojo.

Pasada una semana por fin habían dado con lo importante, así que fue enviado a una misión, obviamente él solo, puesto que Lenalee se requería en la orden (para el café de su hermanito, XD) y Kanda tenía una misión de una semana. No quedaba de otra que ir solito, por lo que con mucho cuidado, y bastantes indicaciones, que por poco se le olvidaban terminó a dar con el lugar indicado.

Al llegar encontró aquél lugar sumamente desierto, eso sin contar el daño que los akumas habían causado, así comenzó a darle marcha al asunto, sin importarle ya lo que hubiera quedado, él solo se concentraba en buscar las dos inocencias que ahí yacían.

Cuando parecía que había encontrado la primera un extraño sujeto lo venía persiguiendo por habérsela llevado, pensando que se la había robado, pero cuando logró dar con el rostro del susodicho este le descubrió la negra capucha que traía (encima del traje de exorcista) y supo que se trataba de él, ambos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Allen, a quien le comenzó a doler la cabeza por los recuerdos que le empezaban a llegar; justo en cuanto lo vio a los ojos se sonrojó.

--¡A-Allen o.o!

--¡Tu… ¿tu?,O.O oouch, mi cabeza!

--¡o.o, estás bien!—se acercó mas para sostenerlo antes de que cayera.

--s-si, estoy bien—pero él evitaba la ayuda que le daba pues temía que algo aquí estaba ocurriendo y sentía que iba a ser doloroso. Entonces se levantó del suelo y siguió caminando, aún sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza. Sin embargo, Lavi no lo dejó irse, pues notó que el chico lo había ignorado.

--¿Pasa algo?, ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

--o.O? ¿De que hablas?, ¿Po-por que?—el chico reconocía muy bien a Lavi, sin duda sabía que eran amigos, mas sin embargo no que se habían convertido en novios hacía 2 años atrás.

--¿y, po-por que estás aquí?

--¿ya olvidó mi misión, que será lo que le ocurrió? te noto extraño, ¿seguro que no pasa nada?

--si, nn, seguro.

--Estoy aquí por que estoy en…--no quería recordarle la razón por la cual ya no volvería a la orden, así que tuvo que inventar una excusa, al menos hasta que el chico lograra acordarse.

--estoy en…en una misión, si, eso, una misión con el abuelo nn

--o.O, se me hace raro, por que que yo sepa solo Kanda y yo estamos fuera en misión.

--s-si, pero, no les avisaron nada por que es ultra secreta, no, es super secreta.

--o.o, ooh! ¿de veras?, que raro—ni se la creía, pero instantes después comenzó a reírse.

--¿Qué ocurre, por que la risa?

--no, jajaja, por nada—y es que desde que era niño aquella vez que lo conoció por primera vez terminaba por reírse siempre que el Bookman jr le decía algo, pues creía que la mayor parte del tiempo eran puras piñas.

Cuando habían llegado a lo que era el refugio de los Bookman (Lavi y el abuelo) Lavi le mostró al chico las habitaciones, para que al menos descansara una noche, pues sabía que se tenía y debía marchar (por que era parte de la misión y por que no deberían estar ya mas juntos, ordenes del abuelo y por que Lavi pronto sería el sucesor del mismo)

Melody- Hitomi Takahashi

--Mira All, la habitación de la derecha que está al final es para ti, si quieres puedes empezar a limpiarla nn—le había dejado en la entrada de esta una tina con agua y un trapo, el chico solo puso cara de "Yo no soy criado de nadie" en pocas palabras se molestó, pero pues ni modo no había de otra si acaso quería tomarse un largo y bien merecido descanso. Así que en cuanto la abrió menuda sorpresa que se llevó al ver que esta estaba llena de telarañas por doquier, y una que otra araña, claro, Tim termino por enredarse con una de las muchas telas y una araña se le acercó, el pobre Golem solo se sacudía del miedo que le daba.

--o.o, Tim, cuidado, no vueles cerca de las arañas, puede ser peligroso—lo desatoró de la telaraña, y como si nada le quitó la araña. Después colocó la tina en el suelo y con un largo suspiro.

--¬¬, menudo problema, que gracioso Lavi. En fin, vamos a comenzar. Toma Tim—le lanzó una parte del trapo y así ambos comenzaron con la ardua Tarea de limpieza, el Golem limpiando las paredes y los pisos, y Allen recogiendo la cama y el sillón que ahí había. Al final todo quedó reluciente, y muy cansado se tiró a la cama, a dormir por un rato, hasta que el Golem se quedó en su cabeza, así fue como lo acomodó en el buró de al lado.

Entre sueños extrañamente comenzó a recordar su niñez, raro en él, pues las únicas memorias que tenía eran las suyas al lado de Mana, aunque esta vez fue distinto. En sus sueños aparecía al lado del pequeño pelirrojo en aquél hospital, pero no eran cualquier sueño, ya que parecían un poquito eróticos. Ambos eran niños si, pero al parecer el corazón de Allen poco entendía de eso. En sus sueños pasaba exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez, con la diferencia de que aquél beso no había sido en la mejilla si no en los labios, cosa que hizo despertar de golpe al chico, quien un poco agitado y con el dolor momentáneo en la cabeza decidió levantarse y darse una ducha.

--¡rayos, que sueño! o.o, Tim, ahora regreso.

Sálvame-RBD

Al principio no tuvo problemas con eso, pues estaba solo en la habitación, lo único que se podía oír era el sonido del agua caerle en el cuerpo, pero instantes después de haberse metido en sus pensamientos terminó por olvidarse por completo de la realidad, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le cayera tranquilamente. Lo malo era que no había puesto seguro en la puerta. Así entonces entró un colado, y entre todo el humo del agua caliente, sin que el chico se diera cuenta entró hasta la ducha, donde comenzó a acercarse a su lado y comenzó a jugar con su cuerpo. Allen no sabía quien era el susodicho, pero presentía que alguien sin duda lo estaba acompañando; aun sin abrir los ojos se dejó llevar por esas dulces caricias, que sin esperárselo bajaron poco a poco hasta su parte mas vulnerable: su miembro, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, y descubrió a Lavi.

--¡O.O!—el mencionado solo le tapó la boca para que evitara gritar o luchar, y lo que después hizo fue acorralarlo en la pared, donde al agarrarlo de las muñecas siguió jugando con "esa parte"

--no tengas miedo, Allen—el chico trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco besándolo, pero el peliblanco se negaba muy molesto por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Como era posible que su amigo le estuviera haciendo eso. Pues eso pasaba a segundo plano después de la negación, y terminaba siendo violación.

--¡Que demonios crees…que…que haces…suéltame, Lavi!

--¡ya no te acuerdas!, ¡no te soltaré hasta que no me recuerdes, Allen, por que yo…yo te amo!—ahora si le partió la mandarina en gajos, agarrandolo desprevenido le plantó tremendo beso que por lo brusco que había sido terminó por sacarle sangre. Pero sin detenerse fue como logró convencerlo para que le siguiera el juego, así el peliblanco aún molesto terminó por besarlo también, pero mas apasionadamente metiéndole la lengua a la boca. No tardó mucho para que ambos se encontraran desnudos dentro de aquél chorro de agua caliente, y ahí, en la esquina de la pared comenzaron aquél ritual. Entre besos y caricias, y después el doloroso placer.

Lavi entraba y salía teniendo a un chico de cabellos blancos de espaldas, el cual solo gritaba y lloraba tanto del miedo como del dolor que sentía.

--¡ya…ya no sigas…po-por favor…Lavi!

--no te preocupes, jamás lastimaría a la única persona que tanto amo—le sonreía para después besarle el cabello, aún sin dejar de mover cada vez mas rápido su miembro dentro del blanco cuerpo del chico, haciendo que al final el chico se viniera y con tremendo grito que había pegado. Lo último que detuvo aquellas tiernas lágrimas fue un beso, y un tímido abrazo por parte del peliblanco, quien no dejaba de recordar aquellas memorias en su cabeza. Muy a pesar de que no sabía quien era ese niño y por que Lavi quería que lo recordara y mas que nada el por que de aquél ritual en la ducha.

Ambos salieron abrazados y cubiertos con la misma toalla, hasta que el pelirrojo se hubo cambiado y aprovechó para cepillarle el cabello a su niño.

--¿Por qué, por que ha pasado esto?—aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y dejando que el pelirrojo le cepillara solo hacía preguntas que pocas de ellas le eran respondidas.

¿Qué…es lo que quieres que recuerde?—pero el pelirrojo no le respondía, cosa que comenzaba a molestarle, y para colmo se levantó muy enojado de la cama sin dejar que Lavi lo tocara si quiera, comenzaba a tenerse asco a si mismo por el hecho de haber hecho "aquello" sin saber por que le había gustado.

--¡demonios, maldigo la maldita hora en que llegué a fijarme en aquello¡—se golpeaba la frente insistentemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

--¡A-Allen, a donde vas!

--no se, no me sigas—lucía molesto con él.

--¡ma-matte, Allen!—pero en cuanto intentó seguirlo para agarrarlo de la playera este le cerró la puerta en la cara.

--¡o.o….., ouuch, mi naricita! ¿Por qué se molestó?

Después de que el chico su había ido el pelirrojo intentó alcanzarlo, pero el Bookman lo detuvo.

--¡no intentes seguirlo, dejalo solo, lo que has estado haciendo es lastimarlo mas, no quieras hacer que lo recuerde todo así de fácil idiota!—después le dio un zape en la cabeza.

--¡ouch, no me pegues, pues, ya no lo sigo!, ¿pero me podrías explicar por que actúa así tan distante y reacio conmigo?, no logro entenderlo y tengo miedo a que ya no quiera saber nada de mi ¡claro, tonto después de lo que le hiciste anoche, como iba a querer saber algo de ti! ¡Dios, que esté bien!—se regañaba por su tonto comportamiento de anoche. Instantes después el Bookman le contó todo lo que sucedía con el joven exorcista peliblanco y con eso Lavi se preocupó más, así que con el permiso del abuelo fue en su búsqueda.

--¡cuida que no le pase nada, y trae la inocencia contigo, Lavi!

Así fue, cuando por fin lo encontró quiso explicarle que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido una equivocación y que él también le ayudaría a recordarlo todo, para que eso no le pareciera absurdo, sobre todo le haría comprender que lo que sentía no era malo después de todo, pues ellos ya antes habían sido algo mas que simples amigos. Cuando quiso comentarle todo el chico yacía de espaldas a él, y así tan de pronto, cuando llegaron y entraron a la abandonada mansión donde según el ojo de allen estaba la segunda inocencia, el techo se les vino para abajo, obra de los Akumas que comenzaban a atacar por fuera.

--¡Allen, escucha, yo, lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte!—minutos después el techo comenzó a colapsarse y el pelirrojo corrió para abrazar al chico--¡cuidado Allen!—ya estando entre los escombros el primero que salió fue el pelirrojo, y mientras se sacudía no se percató de que frente a si se encontraba un akuma nivel 3, el cual atacó, Allen salió de los escombros todo adolorido también y observó primero al Akuma

Cristina aguilera-Contigo en la distancia

--¡O.O LAVI!—corrió ahora él hacia su amigo y lo abrazó dándole la bala en la espalda, justo en el corazón.

Un minuto después estando ambos en el suelo y abrazados, Allen con la cabeza apoyada al hombro derecho del pelirrojo por detrás (obvio, lo tenía abrazado) escupió sin querer mucha sangre, cosa que hizo que Lavi lo sintiera, además sintió lo mucho que su joven amiguito temblaba.

--¿e-estás bien?—seguía abrazándolo, para después escuchar sus sollozos

--pe-perdoname-t-tu. Po-por no acordarme de ti—seguía llorando, lo si-siento mu-cho—pero sin duda no dejaba de sonreír, pues sabía que este si que era su final, su cuerpo había logrado extraer el virus del akuma, mas la herida esta vez no pudo cerrar ya que había sido muy profunda.—¡rayos, como duele!—apretaba los dientes soportando aquél dolor un poco mas, antes de despedirse de su amado amigo.

--La-Lavi, yo…te-te he extrañado mu-mucho—le miraba con ojos temblorosos y ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos, después terminó abrazándolo aún sin dejar de sufrir por ese dolor tan inmenso.

--yo también, pero dime ¿seguro que te sientes bien, por que tiemblas?—entonces el chico le dirigió la mano a su corazón, y cerrando los ojos le hizo comprender, después lo besó un largo momento, sin dejar de llorar, mientras mas lo hacía mas apasionado era ese beso.

--¡o.o, A-Allen, t-tu!—sabía que si no hacía algo el chico se le iba a ir, y pronto--¡n-no te preocupes, hay que ir con el abuelo para que cure tu herida, después un largo descanso y estarás bien—sentía derretirse en las lágrimas de su niño, y quería llorar junto con él también.

--n-no, no te-pero-cu-pes, esta-ré bi-bien en un- ra-to nn—seguía sonriendo de nuevo

--¡pero, Allen, como no quieres que me preocupe, esa herida es muy profunda!—comenzó a llorar—¡no quiero que te pase nada, créeme, es mejor llamarle al abuelo cuanto antes!

--La-vi, no-no llo-res, no-no me-qui-quiero ir sin v-er, una-vez-mas- t-tu sonrisa—el chico estaba a punto de dejar este mundo, y no podía evitar el hacerlo, sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, y por mas que quería seguir allí para ese chico sentía que ya no podía, e instantes después dejó de sentir aquél dolor…un largo momento con su sonrisa, un susurro en su oído, y un último beso a aquél que tanto lo amaba.

--Te-amo—después así tan de pronto dejó caer su mano de la mejilla del pelirrojo, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

--¡NO, Allen, no los cierres, no los cierres! ¡Dios, no lo hagas, no lo arranques de mi lado! ¡Maldición, demonios, abre los ojos, ábrelos, Allen!—lo sacudía para que le respondiera, pero el niño ya se había marchado, ya no volvería a abrir sus plateados cristales nunca.

Un rato pasó y el pelirrojo se quedó estático en la misma posición hasta que hubo llegado el Bookman (yacía con la cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco), todo el tiempo, no quiso dejar de pensar que el niño solo yacía dormido, profundamente dormido…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDMGDMGDMGDMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDMGDMGDMGM

DF: ¡Dios mío, Aaaallen, por queee!—lloraba con un pañuelo en las manos

Lavi: ¿ocurre algo?, ¿Por qué lloras?

Allen: ¿si, por que lloras?

La lobita entonces abrazó al peliblanco, y con lágrimas en los ojos, con ojos de borrego le dijo:

DF: ¡soy una asesina, dios, que te he hecho!

Allen: ¡No comprendo o.O! Lavi, ¿sabes lo que le pasa?, ¡m-me está asustando!—el pelirrojo intentaba quitarsela de encima, pero mas se le pegaba. Hasta que se dirigió al pelirrojo y jalandole los cachetes le dijo:

DF: ¡no llores, Lavi, no llores!

Lavi¡o-o, Dios, se ha vuelto loca, ouch, mis mejillas, duelen, no estoy llorando no te preocupes /-un


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 3. Te regalo mi vida entera**_

_**(Mis recuerdos perduraran por siempre junto a ti)**_

Ain't afraid to die- Dir en grey

Hubo pasado un rato, y ambos permanecieron a las afueras de los restos de la mansión: el pelirrojo sentado y recargado en una de las paredes con el peliblanco aún en sus brazos. La lluvia los había atrapado, y al parecer comenzaba a convertirse en tormenta…Entre tanta tristeza aquél pelirrojo comenzó a recordar los años de su vida que formó con el niño que ahora yacía eternamente dormido entre sus brazos…

Relato por: Lavi

Allen…tu sonrisa…como me gustaba mucho tu sonrisa. El tiempo pasaba y tu nunca dejabas de sonreír; sin importar los malos momentos esa peculiar sonrisa siempre se dibujaba en tu inocente rostro…

Todo este tiempo que viví contigo lo llevo guardado en mi corazón, y eso será lo único que nunca llegue a olvidar, a pesar de que solo fuiste una parte más de esta historia…

Como añoraba aquellos momentos tan felices que pasábamos. Nuestra segunda nevada, y tu blanca piel palidecía ante el contacto de los diminutos copos de nieve que caían; tu nariz se tornaba rosada por el frío. Tus labios, tan tiernos, tan dulces, nunca perdían su color.

Amaba verte correr y dar vueltas como un niño alrededor de toda esa nieve, y los ángeles que en ella hacías, adornaban maravillosamente el suelo…Como me gustaría repetir esos hermosos recuerdos.

Los días lluviosos, a veces tristes, sobre todo melancólicos, pero siempre estabas ahí, observando en la ventana, mientras jugabas y dibujabas extraños símbolos por lo empañada que estaba. Tu nunca dejabas de sonreír.

Aunque, sin embargo, aquellos tristes momentos siempre anhelabas el calor de alguien

Incluso cuando tenías pesadillas…

Recuerdo aquella tan peculiar y significativa pesadilla; esa noche me pediste que me quedara a tu lado, y yo un poco extrañado acepté. Temías que algo pudiese ocurrir, así que te tomé de la mano y te acompañé mientras cerrabas tus ojos.

Instantes después comenzaste a soñar, y tu rostro palideció ante aquella batalla que presenciabas en tus sueños. Yo jamás te solté la mano, solo te veía luchar, y de pronto, me sorprendí al verte llorar. Quise despertarte, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería fatal. No quería lastimarte.

Hubo pasado un rato, y cuando te despertaste, lucías muy agitado; me decías tantas cosas, y tus ojitos no dejaban de llorar…

--¡Fue horrible, había tanta sangre, tantos cuerpos a mi alrededor. Tantos akumas…! ¡Dios, él llevaba la ventaja sobre mi, no pude salvarlos, no los pude proteger, ustedes…!

¡De pronto, pude ver mi rostro como reflejo en un lago, lucía tan pálido, y la mitad no estaba se oscurecía, entonces, en esa parte vi. Reflejado el rostro de aquél Noé! ¿Ese era yo?. Mi pregunta no tenía respuesta. No sabía que hacer, por que ese espectro siempre me seguía. ¡Lavi, tengo miedo!—era la primera vez que te veía tan asustado, a pesar de tener un corazón tan fuerte, te veías tan indefenso e ingenuo a mi lado.

--No te preocupes, Allen, yo nunca te dejaré, pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré!

Yo nunca te dejé, pero en cambio, tu a mi…si.

Cada vez que veías tu reflejo en el espejo yo te enseñaba a no temerle, yo siempre te ayudaba soportar ese dolor de ser diferente a los demás.

Cuando necesitabas un abrazo yo te lo daba, pero nunca te obligaba a quererme. Eso tú lo decidiste.

¿Por qué te has ido?, ¿Por qué has dejado atrás a tus amigos?

Yo nunca te abandoné, pero tu a mi si.

¡Allen, regresa, regresa, no sigas caminando mas, detente y quédate conmigo. Quédate a mi lado!—sus ojos permanecían sombríos, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de quien tanto había amado.

El Bookman al llegar al refugio rápidamente le comunicó y anunció lo sucedido al supervisor, y en cuanto este lo supo a escondidas de Lenalee y Kanda principalmente fue como con la ayuda de los científicos construyeron un ataúd muy especial para el chico. Después estuvieron listos para recibir a los Bookman y al chico a quien al colocarlo en su ataúd lo transportaron al lugar donde todo había empezado: Con Mana.

Pronto la chica se dio cuenta del por que el ataúd negro y por que Kanda iba con los buscadores, así entonces quiso correr hacia el barco donde se encontraba el ataúd y los buscadores, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo abrazándola.

--¡Suéltame, Lavi, quiero ir con ellos, quiero ver…quiero ver a Allen!—la chica intentaba safarse, pero no consiguiéndolo solo se tiró de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

--sin duda esta vez no pudiste salir de aquél ataúd, como tantas veces lo hacíamos…esta vez no lo hiciste —cuando estaban en la orden, las veces que los ponían a limpiar los ataúdes, iban de traviesos jugando a las escondidas o al "donde está la bolita" (en este caso donde está el exorcista) y terminaban escondiéndose dentro de los ataúdes.

Días después de aquél entierro todos los de la orden fueron a visitarlo, llevándole flores y algunos recuerdos, el único que en esa ocasión no se presentó fue Lavi, pues no tenía tiempo para hacerlo debido a sus entrenamientos con el abuelo y sus viajes, por lo tanto se prometió a si mismo visitarlo en un día que nadie lo hiciera, tal vez para meditar y platicar un poco con él.

Los días en la orden eran totalmente oscuros y tristes, pues todos anhelaban ansiosamente ver como todas las mañanas a un dulce y sonriente Allen pasearse por el gran comedor y pedir su gran ración de comida, o por que no, perderse, para encontrarse con uno que otro buscador y así terminar conociendo su vida. Incluso Kanda estaba de luto, ya que al parecer nadie le molestaría tanto como lo hacía el moyashi. No olvidemos a la no menos importante de todos: Lenalee. La chica incluso llegó a encerrarse en su habitación dos días seguidos, sin comer si quiera, Komui no solo se entristeció por eso, si no por que además ya no tenía quien le hiciera el café.

Una noche, la chica decidió tomar un pequeño paseo por aquellos jardines tan grandes en los que el chico solía pasársela, y donde por primera vez ambos se dieron un beso. (Aún sabiendo ella que él comenzaba a enamorarse de otra persona, ella aún así lo seguía queriendo). Recordó aquellos momentos y el corazón y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; un ratito después de caminar, decidió buscar donde sentarse, y minutos después se llevó tan tremenda sorpresa, pues pensó que aquella sombra frente a si se trataba de Kanda, pero se había equivocado, así entonces se levantó y se dirigió a ella, cuando logró verla bien, las lágrimas volvieron a cruzar su rostro, pues sus ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo, y sin importarle que fuera o no real, quiso correr hacia él, hacia Allen, quien tiernamente le regalaba una sonrisa.

--¡Aaallen!—y así fue, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, lo que mas le extrañó fue el sentir el calor de su cuerpo al momento de abrazarlo. El chico no decía nada, pero también la abrazaba. Ambos yacían así en silencio y bajo la luz de la luna.

--¡no te vayas, no te vayas!—no quería que el momento se acabara, pero sabía que no iba a durar, por que lo presentía su corazón.

Cuando volteó a verlo a los ojos notó aquél brillo tan peculiar que solía tener cuando estaban juntos, y tuvo ganas de besarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera pasó por su mente la imagen del pelirrojo al haberlos visto besándose hace tiempo. Fue entonces que se deshizo del abrazo y retrocedió. Supo que no era real, por que aquél Allen solo existía para Lavi, ya no para ella. Lo último que sintió fue un abrazo más por parte de ese misterioso visitante, y un eterno:

--Gracias

Cuando la chica hubo volteado para verlo a los ojos este se había esfumado en forma de destellos. ¿Por qué gracias?, por su amistad, por su cariño, y sobre todo, por su comprensión. La chica ya no lloró más, y por fin comprendió que después de todo él siempre los estaría ayudando a sobrevivir, al menos dentro de sus corazones. Allen jamás los dejaría solos.

Hubo pasado un tiempo y todos habían cambiado, su forma de ser, y su físico, no olvidemos a alguien quien sin duda ya no era el mismo, después de aquél incidente cambió por completo su forma de ver las cosas, y llegó a ser mas frío en su carácter, para quien únicamente tuvo corazón siempre, fue para aquél su adorado ángel de blancos cabellos: Allen.

Como lo había prometido, visitó una vez y la última al parecer, la tumba del chico, y se llevó consigo algo muy especial para él.

Ximena Sariñana-No vuelvo mas

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue persignarse, hizo una reverencia y después comenzó a platicarle…

--sabes, el tiempo sin ti ha cambiado constantemente, pero sin duda mis sentimientos por ti nunca lo han hecho. Me alegra venir a verte, y ver que siempre me recibes de buena manera. ¡Jajaja, a pesar de que no digas ni pio!, pero en fin, siempre fuiste así, incluso desde la primera vez que te conocí, ¿Verdad, Allen?

Hoy he traído algo para ti, se que te gustará, pues es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, y lo mejor que siempre te di de mi. Una rosa. Esta vez no se marchitará, te lo prometo, por que en ella está todo mi amor—se la colocó en la lápida después de olerla profundamente. Instantes después se levantó del suelo, no tenía pensado decirle nada más que despedirse con una reverencia más, pero algo raro ocurrió aquí, pues cuando le dio la espalda a la lápida una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

--¿Lo querías mucho?—era la voz de un niño, entonces, al haber puesto la suficiente atención supo de quien se trataba, puesto que una voz así nunca se le olvidaba.

--¡O.O!--¿pero como era posible que "él" se encontrara ahí, y todavía para rematar en ese estado físico.

-- nn, perdón, te sorprendí. ¿Esta rosa es para mi?—el niño se sentó en la lápida y al agarrar la flor comenzó a olerla, luego sonrió dulcemente y se acordó del nombre de aquél niño.

--¡has crecido mucho, 49, que mal, yo sigo siendo mas pequeño que tu!

--¿49?

--¿no te llamas así?

--mi nombre es Lavi

--entonces, no eres él

--no, si lo soy, bueno, lo fui, es que con el tiempo uno va cambiando, y mi nombre también lo hizo—el niño no entendía nada pero aún así no le importó y siguió sonriéndole

--¿has venido a visitarme?

--si

--gracias, pero, ¿Por qué te tienes que ir ya?—el niño comenzaba a entristecerse, pues su visitante se marchaba.

--por que tengo una vida que vivir, no se, tal vez otro día te visite, ¿te parece?

--¿de verás?, ¿lo harás?

--si—un largo silencio se formó entre ellos, y al voltear de nuevo hacia la lápida para despedirse del niño, ya no lo encontró, no le quedó de otra que marcharse. Pero sin duda le había alegrado volver a verlo así como era antes.

--nunca me olvides—aquella dulce voz se volvió a oír, esta vez en forma de telepatía. O más bien recuerdo. Por que cuando volvió a voltear no encontró la rosa, pero extrañamente si una foto de aquél pequeño, al lado de su padre, Mana.

--nunca lo haré. Te lo prometo—y así fue como se marchó del lugar, para ya no volver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Le alegró volver a ver así a Allen, aunque le extrañó que eso pasara, ¿Qué habrá sido, un fantasma, o un espejismo, fruto de su imaginación y su corazón? Eso no lo sabía nadie más que él, y prefería no comentarlo con nadie, dejaría que el recuerdo de ese día permaneciera dentro de sus memorias por toda una eternidad. El recuerdo de aquél dulce chiquillo de castaños cabellos que conoció una navidad como esa. Una navidad en que le regaló una rosa.

FIN


	4. Agradecimientos

AGRADECIMIENTOS

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Hello raza, XD, este capi, sería para agradecerles a todas, pues no pude hacerlo en este tercer capitulo, solo espero que les haya gustado mucho este ultimo nn y no olviden pasar a leer si gustan el de "el musico", no tiene spoilers, mas que los primeros capis de la serie, para las que no la han visto, y ps, lamentablemente no hay lemon, pero es un bonito Laven, haber que les parece nn.

Agradecimientos para:

**Detective Hikaru, Naori, Tsukiko no Yoru**

Y sobre todo a quienes me agregaron a favoritos, mil gracias por sus reviews, nn.

Nos vemos en el proximo fic.


End file.
